


He won't disappoint them.

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beheading, Decapitation, Family au too, I might be a bad person, Pain, Tiny Tommy Training, Tommy's a strong boi, Violence, decapitated head - Freeform, definitely that, hes gonna go far kid, i guess, it doesn't really focus on that, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tiny Tommy Training with his dad and his big brothers.He's gonna go far kid.
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

He may act childish, but he is no fool.   
He may be young, but he is smart.   
He may look scrawny, but he is strong. 

And Tommy will not back down from a fight. 

Tommy was raised in the Sleepy Bois Castle, surrounded by a loving father, and two awesome big brothers.   
He was raised in constant comfort and happiness.   
He grew up in luxury. 

But those men were not just loving family members.   
They were living legends.   
His father, Philza, survived five years in the hardcore, all alone, hardening survival tactics and instincts he used to shape his sons.   
His big brother Technoblade is a pvp master and has never lost a fight, dominating every game he comes across, ruling his kingdom with an iron fist in the forgotten cold.   
His other big brother, Wilbur, is an unrecognized mastermind and control freak, taking over kingdoms and killing all the inhabitants that don't follow him and his rules, resulting in many tarnished lands. 

So while he grew up nicely, he also grew up strong, calculated, controlling, dominating.   
He knows what he's doing.   
He's a wonderful actor.   
He's young, so he uses it to his advantage. 

No one expects a rowdy loud mouthed teen to actually pack a punch strong enough to take someone out. 

But he can. 

So while Tommy may be just a young boy, a child.   
He is capable of beating you. 

  
And he will. 

\--- 

Tommy plants another carrot in his makeshift garden.   
"No Tommy, if you want the best results you place them here," Phil slightly adjusts Tommy's placement to the right, "they'll grow bigger and that means more to eat later."   
Tommy nods and finishes planting the rest of the carrots in the way his dad had shown him. 

"Good job Tommy! Now, grab your sword, we're going to fight creepers! They're the last mob we have to go over." Phil grabs his diamond sword, made from the diamonds he'd shown Tommy how to mine.   
Tommy nods with an excited smile and grabs the sword he had crafted himself, he is really proud of it. Even if Phil had shown him how, it had still been him to build it. 

Phil smiles at the six year olds excitement, he's been teaching the boy his whole life, actually in the wild since he could walk at two, but he's learned so much.   
Maybe someday he could even pass him. 

"Come on, Tommy! We don't have all night!" 

\---

Tommy grunts in frustration as Techno pushes him towards the edge of the platform, the bubbling lava below a foreshadowing to his fate.   
The older's iron sword clanking against the younger's wooden shield. 

"C'mon Tommy, you can't loose again. What happened to you getting good?" Techno pushes Tommy closer to the edge. Techno had been teaching Tommy for around a year now, after Phil had deemed him a survivalist.   
Tommy grunts and rolls his eyes, deciding to take out a curved sword and hook it around Techno's neck. He uses the dull edge and force to knock Techno over the edge. 

Tommy crouches by the edge, watching boredly while Techno laughs, burning to death below him.   
Techno's still laughing when he respawns on the spawn anchor in the middle of the small platform in their dueling arena.   
"Finally. You're actually learning something." The older pink haired man chuckles and ruffles the seven year old's hair, "Someday you might pass me if you keep that up." 

With a slick smile and the drawing of a sword, Techno holds up his practice sword to point at Tommy's neck. 

"Again?" 

\---

"And if you take out the king," Wilbur stabs the king through the heart, "and take his crown," Wilbur gently removes the dead man's crown and places it on his head, turning around to face the younger, "you become king."   
Wilbur had been teaching the nine year old for a few months on how to take over a kingdom, but this was his first ride along to see it in action. He had been waiting for his chance to teach the youngest but Techno had decided to spend two whole years on pvp training.   
Tommy nods and Wilbur grins down at the small boy, "do you remember what comes next?" 

Tommy grins and hold up three fingers.   
Wilbur smiles down at the young prince.   
"You're right, phase three, establishing dominance." 

Wilbur struts out of the bedroom and makes his way to the throne room, Tommy quickly following him with a skip.   
Wilbur sits on the throne and watches the servant's shock. Tommy sits calmly next to him looking up at the older.  
"Gather a meeting of the people."   
The servants only continue watching in shock.   
Wilbur's anger starts to grow.   
"I said _Gather the People_ ," the servants shiver at the tone, " _Don't_ disrespect your new king." 

All the servants jump at once to fulfill the order.   
Wilbur watches on with a smile, then turns to his brother, "Next time, you get to command the masses," 

"You'll love it." 

\--- 

Phil sits on his throne, Techno and Wilbur on either side.   
Tommy kneeling in front of them.  
"Son." Phil stands, "you're training is complete." 

"After eleven long years of training, you've completed it all. Mastering skills owned only by the other men in front of you."   
Phil walks down the steps in front of the thrones.   
"You can survive, fight, conquer, and control, all like none other." 

Phil takes out his blade and taps it lightly on each of Tommy's shoulders, the blade clinking lightly on Tommy's netherite armor.   
Phil then leans down and puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder, bringing him up wordlessly.   
"So now we send you off. Off to conquer a land of your own. Off to secure fame, fortune, and glory." 

"We're counting on you."   
With that Phil let his hand drop and gives his son a hug.   
Tommy nods and hugs back.   
He has a world to win at any cost. 

He won't disappoint them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GordieGord gave me the idea of how Dream meets Tommy so now we have this.

Tommy kneels with his head down in front of the King's Throne.   
King Dream.   
Tommy had spent weeks infiltrating the castle and finding out everything he could about the king so he could take over.   
He followed Wilbur's plan to the T.   
It had worked on kingdoms before.  
 _So why didn't it fucking work now?_

The king clears his throat.   
"Assassins are to be put to public execution."   
Tommy almost sighs, but holds it in. If he is going to die without bringing his family glory, then he will not die without grace.   
"But you," the king rises, "you're different." 

Tommy almost looks up, but looking up would betray his dignity and emotions so he keeps his head down.   
"First of all you're a child," Tommy stiffens and scowls, unbeknownst to the man before him, "and I don't kill children." 

Tommy hates being called a child, he did not spend his whole life training and taking down kingdoms to be called a child by a random man that could best him.   
"Second of all, you're interesting. You put up the best fight I've seen in while. I haven't had a fight like that since I was in tournaments."   
Dream finds the kid interesting, he would mistake his skill for that of a professional assassin, not a young teen boy.   
"I would like to chat with you. Guards! Unbind him, would you." 

The guards standing next to the young teen carefully stand him up and remove his restraints, being careful to not hurt him or have him hurt them.   
Once the binding is off, he gently rubs his wrists, staring up at the tall man in front of him.   
Sure, Tommy is tall. For being five foot, eleven inches at thirteen and the prospect being only growth, the height of the man in front of him wasn't too hard to believe, but it struck him as of that he wasn't his brother, the tallest man he'd ever seen. 

The king turns and walks out of the throne room and down a small hallway to the side he hadn't noticed before. One of the guards nudges him lightly, gentle like he hadn't just attempted to murder their king, and the other gives him a shove, showing that they truly did remember what he had just done.   
Tommy follows quickly behind the king, hopeful to not get his neck snapped.   
Eventually, the long hall leads to a small, neat office.  
 _Kinda like the one Wilbur trained me in._

The King sits not in the nice chair behind the desk, but at a smaller, still nice, but much more average chair set at a small two person table with a nice tea set on it.   
Dream pours himself a cup, and looks up at the lanky boy who was barely teen and gestures to the other seat, "a seat?"   
Tommy hesitantly sits at the table, he's still not completely sure why the king didn't kill him. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Dream chuckles at the young boy, humored by the slight urgency and annoyance in his tone.   
"Why are you curious? Want to die?" The tall kid stiffened slightly,   
"No, I have to bring honor to my family."   
Ah, so he's Royal. Dream knows the whole, "bring honor and glory to your family" schtick, and honesty, he's not very fond of it. 

But Dream had never been one to isolate, he visited other kingdoms frequently and knew most of the royals on the world and was on good terms with just about every kingdom.   
"So, Prince, why did you come to my kingdom when you already have one set to rule yourself?"   
The teen sits up straight and glares.   
"Why do you think I'm a Prince?" 

So no instant defense, this one's smart.   
"Well, you carry yourself with an extreme sense of pride, you have skills most don't have, and the whole honor schtick is such a royal thing you wouldn't believe."   
Dream watches the boy for his reaction and was surprised to find nothing, the previously open book had shut and bound itself, putting a firm padlock over the cover.   
"You're right. I wouldn't. If you wouldn't mind, why didn't you kill me?" Tommy's face is dead and cold, no emotion betrayed, but Dream just has a feeling, this kid knows exactly what he's doing. 

"Like I said earlier, you're a child, and I don't murder children, even if they try to kill me because most of the time they're brainwashed into thinking it's the right thing to do." Tommy's face doesn't change, but Dream can just feel him get annoyed at the brainwashing comment.   
"Also, I just found out that you're Royal, and I don't intend for your kingdom and its allies to come and declare war on me for your death."   
"They wouldn't" it's quiet and properly mumbled, obviously not meant to be heard, but Dream hears it anyway. But he decides to ignore it, he wasn't supposed to hear it so he'll ignore it.   
For now anyway. 

"And, you're interesting. You're very well trained for someone so young."   
Dream smiles at the younger, hoping to gain some liking from the boy for the compliment.   
He gets nothing.   
"Finally, I want to know who you are." Dream tilts his head a little bit to better observe the boy in front of him, "I want to know where you learned this stuff and I want to know your name."   
Dream looks at the younger man as he finally finishes his answer. Maybe he'll actually respond? 

After an uncomfortubbo amount of silence, Tommy quietly says,   
"Tommy, my name is Tommy."   
Despite his quiet and soft tone, his body is still rigid and cold.   
"Well Tommy, I'd like it if you stayed here for a bit. Learned a bit about this kingdom and it's culture." Dream doesn't say it but he can tell Tommy knows that he also wants to find out about him. Find out where he's from, what lead him to be so good at fighting, and what lead him to almost killing him. 

Tommy knows he doesn't exactly have a choice in this matter, he did almost kill the guy, but he decides then and there that he won't ever tell him anything about him beyond his first name. This man won't ever know anything about him beyond a persona and he'll make sure of it. His brothers would probably hate to be associated with a failure like him anyway. 

"Okay. Sure, I'll stay." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just realized how long I abandoned this oh my god  
> here's a little smth smth to add at least something to this au
> 
> also this is kinda gorey idk why  
> lotta talk of severed heads

Tommy grins as he holds the bloody crown in his hands, swiftly twisting it up to it's new rightful place on his head. 

Wilbur was right all along. 

Conquering feels great. 

He swiftly leaves the study and makes his way to the bustling throne room. 

"Hello!" 

He places himself on the throne. 

"I am Thomas Sleepy and I would like to politely inform you that I'm in charge now." 

The room immediately screams in outrage and disbelief, no way this random kid is king! 

Tommy rolls his eyes and immediately hushes the room by holding up the dead king's severed head. 

"I am in charge." 

A manic light fills his eyes as he plans the ruin of the kingdom. 

"Now, Kneel." 

Everyone in the room stays standing and Tommy just rolls his eyes. 

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." 

Delicately placing the head down, he walks into the crowd and as fast a the crowd can scream, chops a woman's head off. 

Holding the head by the hair, he raises it up, his six foot three height making him tower over most of the room. 

"KNEEL." 

Nearly the entire room drops to the floor and Tommy starts wandering the people, stabbing those who stand in defiance, and shooting those who run. 

"You're a monster." 

Tommy's head turn to the royal adviser, the kings brother before he was no longer king. 

"And?" 

The older man starts to shake. 

"How dare you come into this castle and kill our king? How dare you slaughter our people!" 

Tommy sighs, "Are you done?" 

"Are you done killing us?" 

Tommy finally completely turns to the man.

"Not yet." 

And he shoots him through the throat. 

He meanders his way through the crowd, carelessly watching the man crumble, gurgling up blood. 

When he makes it to him, the man is on the ground, barely on his last breath. 

He looks down in sorrow. 

He stomps his skull in. 

Finally, he makes it back to the throne where he picks up the severed head and takes a seat. 

"Now," 

A grin falls over his face. 

"Anymore questions?"

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this idk  
> If you can think of anything you want to see from this, comment! Or if you liked it, kudos! Or if you just wanna ignore everything and say no bc you didn't like it that's chill too!  
> Have a nice day


End file.
